


A real talk

by I_forgot_to_water_my_baguetts



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: After sphere and loathing in outer space, Angst? IDK, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I still don't know, M/M, Vinnie Dakota Needs a Hug, cav is a bit of a jerk but he's trying to be better, dakavendish if you squint - Freeform, this is my first fanfic so be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_forgot_to_water_my_baguetts/pseuds/I_forgot_to_water_my_baguetts
Summary: Cavendish thought that they had made up, but Dakota isn't done talking.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	A real talk

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing fan fiction so if its bad, I'm sorry lol. I just felt like there was more for Dakota and Cavendish to discuss, so I made this. I might tweak it a bit just until I'm happy with it. But other than that, I hope you like it :)

The ride back to Earth was pretty uneventful, if you didn't count Murphy's Law trying to keep the ship from reaching home. But other than that, everyone took the time to rest and catch up, exept for Cavendish and Dakota, who actively avoided conversation the whole ride back.

The ship finally arrived on earth and the exhausted group said goodbye and parted their ways.

Cavendish and Dakota walked back to their small office/apartment where they quietly sat on the couch, until Dakota decided to break the silence.

"You scared me, y'know."

"What are you talking about?", Cavendish asked. He was slightly startled to hear Dakota speak because he hadn't done so since they left Octalia. But, to be fair, Cav didn't talk either.

"When you left," Dakota replied 

"I thought we already talked about this. I did apologize" 

Cavendish was slightly annoyed that Dakota would bring up a topic they've already discussed. They already made up, right? They were good... right?

"Anything could have happened to you while you were gone. What if you got hurt and I wasn't there to help you?"

"But I didn't", Cavendish replied with a slightly annoyed tone.

"But you could have!" Dakota's voice was a bit more panicked than before

"But I- oh, nevermind." Cavendish looked away from Dakota.

A few minutes passed in painful silence.

"I'm just saying, Cav. If you were to somehow get hurt, I would never forgive myself." 

"What?" Cavendish looked over at Dakota, who looked like he was trying to hold back tears.

"I was so scared something happened to you, that you wouldn't come back, and I couldn't find you!"

Tears were rolling down Dakota's face at this point, and Cavendish immediately regretted the annoyed tone that he had been speaking to his partner with.

"And then there was the thought that maybe you didn't want to come back, and that you would rather not have me around"

"Dakota, I-" Cavendish started.

"I thought you hated me!" Dakota interrupted. Tears kept streaming down his face like a waterfall and his hands were trembling. Now, Cavendish felt horrible, seeing how broken his friend had been without him.

"I thought that since I didn't believe you, you would think of me as a bad friend. That if I did find you, you would refuse to come back and walk away in disgust from your worthless, poor excuse for a partner." 

Cavendish's eyes widened hearing those words escape Dakota's mouth.

_what have I done?_

Dakota hugged himself tightly, hoping that he could stop crying, but it didn't work. 

"Vinnie," Cavendish grabbed Dakota's hand.

Dakota shot up, as his partner had never called him by his first name before. 

"I will never hate you, Vinnie, and you are not a poor excuse for a partner. I wasn't thinking of how you were feeling at all, and as a result, I acted like a selfish jerk. You've done so much for me and in return, I hurt you. I am truly sorry for leaving you. You don't have to forgive me if you want. I understa-"

Dakota wrapped his arms around Cavendish, tears still flowing, slightly soaking Cavendish's clothes, but Cavendish didn't mind. He wrapped his arms around Dakota, comforting him.

"Of course I forgive you, Balthazar. I mean, whaddya gonna do, right?" He let out a soft chuckle.

"I promise that I'll never leave you like that again." 

"Thank you, Bal." 

They embraced each other for a few minutes before Cavendish began speaking.

"You know, if I remember correctly, I recall you on the ship saying something about getting a sandwich when we got back. Do you want to go? I'll pay."

"Yeah lets go", said a relieved Dakota.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I kinda felt like I rushed Dakota's emotions, but at the same time, this is kinda how my emotions work too :') Please comment if you have any suggestions on how I can improve or if you just like the story haha
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I have questions for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775249) by [I_Love_unicorn_2003](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_unicorn_2003/pseuds/I_Love_unicorn_2003)




End file.
